


Their Favorite Pastime

by okobi



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okobi/pseuds/okobi
Summary: Yet another L/Light drabble. Shounen-ai warnings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slooowly starting to finally migrate some of my stuff from ffnet (I'm chibiboko over there), so if you've seen this before that's why!.

There was one thing Light knew for certain; as fascinating as watching L could be, it never failed to piss him off. The guy was scruffy, sloppy, and appallingly absentminded of his surroundings when his concentration was focused on the case.  
  
And he ate cherries entirely too much.  
  
Light scowled as L grimaced from accidentally swallowing yet another cherry pit. "Why do you always have to snack on those?"  
  
L appeared to ignore him. The wide raccoon eyes remained trained on the computer screen as those strong slender fingers once again automatically plunged into the bowl of cherries beside the keyboard.  
  
Light's eyes were glued as forefinger and thumb gently separated one lone cherry from the rest of the pack, holding it captive by its stem. Bringing it up to that mouth -that damn mouth- L rested it for a moment on his lips, brushing it slowly back and forth across the sensitive skin as he stayed lost in thought.  
  
Light would never believe it was an unconscious action. For one thing, L's tongue kept flicking far too slowly over the cherry when he slid it in and out of his mouth.  
  
And for another, when he finally kept it in his mouth, he kept the stem too.  
  
"You're going to choke one of these times, and it's been a while since I took CPR." He crossed his arms as he sat back to focus on glaring at his scruffy partner. "Not that I'd be crying over you at this rate." He muttered.  
  
Now L turned to face him with the usual unreadable expression. 'And here we go,' Light thought. As L worked his jaw -probably to warm up for the impending argument- the brown-haired young man waited for the start of yet another round of their endless mind game. 'He's really starting to get predictable.'  
  
Something small whizzed past his ear while he was lost in that thought. The cherry pit plunked wetly into the wastebasket behind Light as he gaped at L in disbelief.  
  
"You just-" his eyes were the size of dinner plates. "I can't believe you just _spit_ at me!" He sputtered.  
  
"Mmm," the amusement in other's eyes wasn't even trying to hide as he lovingly worked his jaw around the fruit in his mouth, turning back to resume intently scanning the monitor.  
  
Light inwardly fumed. His lips thinned as he watched what could only be L's tongue exuberantly working the cherry over. It was almost hypnotic, really, seeing his cheek rhythmically bulging in and out from sucking on the fruit. Light's lips parted slightly as he continued to stare.  
  
After a few moments a pale hand drifted up to those lips, and Light exhaled sharply as two deft fingers were sucked inside.  
  
Wide eyes helplessly followed those fingers as they eventually withdrew from L's mouth and carelessly flicked the cherry stem into Light's lap. Picking it up he saw the stem was tightly knotted in the center. He cursed and vehemently threw it in the direction of the wastebasket, missing it entirely.  
  
L smiled quietly at the computer screen.  
  
"Smug bastard," Light grumbled half-heartedly as he tried to discreetly shift in his seat.


End file.
